callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drakon
The Drakon is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Specifications *Ammo: 7.63x54mm *Length: 905mm *Weight: 6.67kg *Barrel: 650mm *Production Years: 2040 - Present *County of Origin: Singapore Multiplayer The Drakon is a default sniper rifle, being unlocked at all times without the need for an Unlock Token. Due to its semi-automatic nature, its damage is lower than the other sniper rifles, being capable of one-shots only to the neck and head region in core modes. However, its low recoil and higher fire rate allow for easy consecutive shots, making it more consistent and generally easier to use than bolt-action sniper rifles. Zombies The Drakon is available for purchase in Zombies through use of the Mystery Box in Shadows of Evil, The Giant, and Der Eisendrache. It comes with 20 bullets in the magazine and 100 reserve ammo. It has very high damage, rivaling that of the Ray Gun, as it has a one-shot kill anywhere on the body up to the mid-teen rounds, where it becomes a two-shot kill at the lower parts of the body but stays a one-shot kill from the chest up. It also a decent reload speed and magazine size. However, the Drakon's reserve ammo is somewhat low compared to some other powerful weapons like the Ray Gun. Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 is a good perk to use with this weapon as it increases the already high damage of the Drakon, meaning it will retain its one-shot-kill status for a longer period of time. Using the ELO Sight can make the Drakon act like a semi-automatic assault rifle, as it makes it have far less zoom, which is useful in Zombies because most of the time players are fighting in close-quarters. The Varix 3 can allow the player to still use the Drakon in a sniping role while also making it perform better in close-quarters; however, the player must switch between zoom levels when using it in different range situations. The Recon Sight can act as a balance between the ELO Sight and the Varix 3 as it can make it viable for short-range while still being viable for long-range, without the player having to switch between zoom levels like with the Varix 3. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Bahamut with the reserve ammo increased to 140. It is a powerful gun in the later rounds, as it is capable of killing zombies with a single bullet to the head if the player has Double Tap Root Beer 2.0. Attachments *Recon Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Fast Mag (unlocked at weapon level 6) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Thermal Sight (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Extended Mags (unlocked at weapon level 9) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 11) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 12) Gallery Drakon BO3.png|The Drakon in first person Trivia * Though the Pack-a-Punched Drakon shows the Extended Mag attachment, it is purely aesthetic, as the gun itself does not have increased magazine size. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III (comic) Weapons